


Warcraft prompt fills

by Adariall



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bad ideas are bad until they're not, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Wrathion returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: An ongoing series of fills from prompts left on my tumblr. (Updated 16/07/17 with Liontrust and Killidan)





	1. index

1\. Liontrust- "Tell me a secret."

2\. Wrandiun- "It's not what it looks like..."

3\. Wranduin- "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

4\. Killidan- "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!"

5\. Gen- "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in."

6\. Wranduin- "I'm pregnant."

7\. Killidan- “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

8\. Liontrust- "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"


	2. Tell me a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Lothar/Khadgar, _tell me a secret_

"Tell me a secret." Lothar stared up at the ceiling from where he was stretched out on the bed. He had been listening to Khadgar's pen scratch across the paper on his desk for the better part of an hour and while it was a peaceful sort of quiet between them, boredom had slowly begun to creep in.

"I'm secretly a masked vigilante who patrols the streets of Stormwind while you're asleep. They call me Murloc-man"

Lothar snorted and tossed one of the pillows from the other side of the bed at Khadgar without looking. He knew his aim was true when Khadgar let out a soft ooof and the scratching of his pen finally came to a halt. "A real secret, spellchucker."

"Anduin, I'm trying to get this done and I'd like to do it before sunrise. Can't you find something else to do to amuse yourself?"

"I don't think so." Lothar turned his head so that he could actually see Khadgar and he grinned at the way his hair now stood up where the pillow had hit him. "But if you tell me one secret I'll leave you alone for another hour."

There was a pause and Khadgar pushed his chair back away from his desk with a sigh. "An hour?"

"An hour. You have my word."

"Fine." Crossing the room, Khadgar reached for the pitcher of water that stood atop the larger dresser that took up one entire wall of the room. He poured himself a drink before he turned around and leaned back against the edge of the dresser. "You know I couldn't cook before you moved us out here, right?"

Lothar frowned slightly and nodded. "From what you said you could burn water."

"That's not an exaggeration either." Raising the cup to his lips, Khadgar proceeded to down half of the contents in one long swallow. "Well, my initial attempts were not exactly successful either."

"I wouldn't say that. What you made was a little simple, but it wasn't terrible."

Khadgar visibly winced. "Well, that's because those weren't my initial attempts."

"Khadgar, what did you do."

"...I may have fed those failures to your gryphon."


	3. It's not what it looks like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn, _It's not what it looks like..._

Wrathion had intended to make his grand entrance at the Keep in dragon form. The last time Anduin had seen him he had been little more than a whelp, and after several years not only had his human form matured to adulthood, his dragon form had as well. However, as it seemed to happen so often when Anduin was involved, there had been a proverbial wrench thrown into his plan. He hadn't exactly expected the atrium off the library to be quite so close, nor had he anticipated there to be warding in place that would force him to remain in dragon form rather than shifting back to his normal self in order to get, well for lack of a better word, unstuck. He closed his eyes as he heard the guards shouting orders around him, but then, through the din he was able to make out the familiar stuttering steps of Anduin. He took a breath and sighed before he opened his eyes and found that Anduin was standing mere feet from his snout, a look of incredulous amusement on his face. 

"It's not what it looks like?"


	4. If you die, I’m gonna kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn, _If you die, I'm gonna kill you._

As they stood in the shadow of the Keep, Anduin took several deep breaths before he raised his eyes to meet Wrathion’s gaze. He knew it wasn’t really a goodbye, it was a temporary parting, but after having waited so long for Wrathion to return in the first place it hurt far more than he cared to admit to see him go again.

“I won’t be long, I promise.” Wrathion’s voice was low as he stepped further into Anduin’s space. “I’ve heard rumours of activity at the Obsidian Dragonshrine and I just need to be sure that there is nothing untoward going on.”

Anduin offered him a crooked smile. “I know, and I don’t begrudge you this, I simply wish you didn’t have to leave.”

“As do I.” Leaning forward, Wrathion rest his forehead against Anduin’s for a moment. “How does this sound? If by any chance I happen to be gone longer than a week, you have my permission to hunt me down.”

With a soft laugh, Anduin nodded sightly. “That sounds just fine.”

“Good. Now, the sooner I leave the sooner I will return.” Wrathion offered Anduin a smile of his own before he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He lingered for a long moment before he moved away and in between one breath and the next he shifted into his true form. “Don’t get into too much trouble without me.”

“You had better do the same.” Anduin couldn’t help but grin at the gangly dragon that hovered just out of reach. He ran a hand through his hair and allowed himself to relax back against the wall behind him. “And Wrathion? If you just so happen die while you’re gone, I’m going to bring you back to life and then kill you myself.”


	5. Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar/Illidan, _Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!_

"Khadgar. Don't think that I don't know what you're doing over there." Illidan continued listening for the sound of any potential incoming threats.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Flexing his wings, Illidan would have rolled his eyes if at all possible. "I can do more than one thing at once, Khadgar. I can hear you crunching the snow and to remind you, I grew up with a twin."

Khadgar hummed softly and stood up, stretching as he did so. "And? I'm not doing anything. I was simply looking for tracks."

There was silence for several long moments, and Illidan's ears twitched slightly as he became aware of the fact that Khadgar was moving around him, attempting to remain silent. "Drop the snow."

"What snow?" Khadgar trailed a finger along the small of Illidan's back before he let out a soft laugh and moved away. "Again, I don't know what you're talking about."

Before he could respond, Illidan became aware of the fact that Khadgar was no longer behind him, and instead he was standing in front of him, and a fair distance away. Magic. He frowned deeply and crossed his arms against his chest as he sighed. “Khadgar, don’t you dare throw that snowba-, damnit!”


	6. This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, _This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in._

The war room was mostly empty by the time that a plan finally came into Khadgar's mind. It wasn't the best idea per se, but it was certainly a lot more than they'd had before. Without thinking, he blurted it out and as he looked at the faces of those who had remained- Anduin, Wrathion, and Illidan, he realized that perhaps he should have held his tongue. He watched as Anduin opened and shut his mouth a few times, eyes darting around the room as he attempted to process what had been said. Wrathion's eyes merely narrowed, but Khadgar could see something there that gave a him a small amount of hope that someone might see things his way. As he turned his attention to Illidan he found that he was already facing his direction and there was a sly smirk playing across his lips. 

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”


	7. I'm pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wranduin, _I'm pregnant._

Anduin exhaled slowly as leaned over the edge of the throne, hands braced on his thighs. While he’d grown used to the nausea that seemed to plague him throughout the day there were still moments where it caught him unaware and he was left fighting to keep the contents of his stomach down. He knew that the worst would likely be over in another month or so, but for the time being it was simply something he had to live with, although he hoped that he wouldn’t have to live with on his own after Wrathion finally returned from his errand to Northrend. He’d promised that he would only be gone a week, but after dealing with Chromie a week had turned into a month, and then two, and Anduin was more than ready to have him home again. The letter he had received not a day before had made it clear that Wrathion was finally on his way back, and if the schedule of the ship that still made daily runs to and from the northern continent held true he would have him home within the hour. It was with that in mind that he had closed off the Keep for the afternoon. It was unusual, but then again, the circumstance that he had found himself in wasn’t exactly the most usual either. As another wave of nausea washed over him, he stumbled up from the throne and fumbled for the bin that Tess had hidden for him behind one of the large curtains that hung from the ceiling. He made it there with little time to spare and retched into it, grateful for the fact that he was alone. But as he dragged the back of his back across his mouth he realized that it was no longer the case.

“Welcome home.” He coughed as he spit once more into the bin before resting it on the ledge behind the throne. With no one else in there aside from them, it wasn’t exactly imperative for it to be hidden away.

“Are you sick?” Wrathion looked him over as he crossed the space between them quickly, concern evident in his eyes.

Anduin shook his head. “I’m not sick. I’m actually fine.”

“I thought we agreed that we would no longer hide things from each other.” Curling his hand around the back of Anduin’s neck, Wrathion squeezed gently. “I just walked in on you losing the contents of your stomach into a bucket that I know for a fact isn’t something that you usually keep in here. You’re sick.”

“Wrathion, honestly. I am not sick.”

“Yes you a-”

Rolling his eyes, Anduin reached up and clasped Wrathion’s face between his hands. There was confusion evident in Wrathion’s features as he met Anduin’s gaze and Anduin resisted the urge to laugh. “Listen to me very carefully. I. Am. Not. Sick. Yes I’m throwing up, but I’m not sick. I’m fine actually. More than fine.”

“But if you’re not sick, then what-” Wrathion cut himself off and as he stared at Anduin something finally clicked. To Anduin’s great amusement, Wrathion suddenly took on the appearance of someone who had been smacked upside the head with a wet, dead fish. “Wait. Are you?”

“And the black prince finally catches on.” Unable to keep the grin from his face any longer, Anduin finally laughed and rest his forehead against Wrathion’s. “Yes I am.”

“You’re. We’re.”

“Pregnant. I’m pregnant.” Anduin’s grin only widened and he couldn’t help the squeak that came out of his mouth as he found himself picked up off the ground and spun in a half circle before he was carefully placed back on his feet. His squeak quickly turned into a bright laugh as he felt Wrathion press his face to the curve of his neck, hiding a grin of his own. He could not have hoped for a better reaction and while he knew that when Wrathion finally was able to find his words they would have a lot more to talk about at that moment he couldn’t quite bring himself to feel any concern at all.


	8. You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”- Killidan

World slowly coming back into focus, Khadgar’s eyes fluttered against the sudden brightness that had so rudely intruded upon the lovely quiet dark that he had been surrounded by. As grumbled and attempted to go back to sleep he became increasingly aware that he was not in his own bed, nor was he at his desk, instead he could feel that he was being held in the arms of someone much, much larger than himself. It was that realization that cut through the haze and the events of the day flooded back in a rush. He had already woken up that morning. He’d set about his day in a rush and then there had been an argument with some Dwarves and…oh.

“Did anyone get the name of the Dwarf who ran me down?” As he finally opened his eyes fully and looked up, he found himself peering up at the face of Illidan, and there was a small, amused smile on his face.

“Is that what happened?”

“I don’t know, it’s all a bit fuzzy. What exactly did you see?”

“Not much, truthfully. I walked into the tent and you fainted straight into my arms.” He paused for a moment, that strange amused smile only growing wider. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Turning his face so that it was pressed against his own shoulder, Khadgar groaned lowly before he allowed himself to relax completely into Illidan’s arms, realizing at once that he would not win. “What is my life.”


	9. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?_ \- Liontrust

Stormwind in the rain was something that Khadgar found himself to have a great fondness for. It was much different than the rainstorms he could remember as a child in Gilneas. Those storms were harsh with driving wind and rain, and they could go on for days on end. But in Stormwind storms such as that were much less common. If anything storms would blow in to the city and out of it with as much speed as the tides. It was soothing, and as such he allowed himself to enjoy them.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Khadgar startled slightly, but as he turned to look at Lothar he couldn’t help but grin. He stood beneath the edge of the roof of the pub that they had just left, glaring up at the sky as if it had insulted him personally. “It’s not like I’m about to melt from it. Now come on, it’s not that far to walk back to the keep and the likelihood of one of us being struck by lightning is absolutely minuscule.”

Lothar’s frown deepened as he took in the lightning that flashed above them. “I think I’ll wait. Unlike certain people, I prefer to remain dry.”

Laughing brightly, Khadgar shook his head. “Your sister was right- you really are a stick in the mud.”

“What my sister says is neither here nor there. Now come back in and wait this out or do something about it, spell chucker. Last thing we need is for you to catch yourself pneumonia or some sort of illness from this storm.”

“Catch myself pneumonia? Anduin, you’re starting to sound like some of the nurses who fuss over the children!” Khadgar kicked at a puddle that had begun to form in front of him.

“I do not! I just have…experience in these sorts of things.”

Khadgar paused for a moment and cocked his head to the side, eyeing Lothar curiously. “Do you intend to further elaborate on that?”

With a sigh, Lothar scrubbed a hand over his face roughly before he dropped both hands to his side. “When we were younger, Medivh was…to be blunt, a little shit. One of his favourite pranks, once he’d learned enough control that is, was to teleport Llane and I along with him, only instead of landing safely on the ground as they did, I’d end up in the nearest body of water. Usually in the middle of it.”

Unable to stifle a giggle, Khadgar clapped a hand over his mouth, but mirth was still evident in his eyes. He shoulders shook helplessly as he was struck by the sudden image in his mind of Lothar, floundering about in water as his friends watched from the shore.

“Yes, laugh it up.” Lothar dropped his head back against the stonework behind him and sighed. “The things I put up with for love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The almost universally accepted headcanon of Medivh being that one asshole friend had to be included.


End file.
